


7 ways in which “Swan song” could have happened differently

by Ripley2win



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Humor, alternate versions of the episode, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-26
Updated: 2010-08-26
Packaged: 2017-10-11 06:28:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/109456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ripley2win/pseuds/Ripley2win
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The season 5 finale was awesome just as it was, BUT here's how it could have happened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	7 ways in which “Swan song” could have happened differently

7 ways in which "Swan song" could have happened differently

The season 5 finale was awesome just as it was, BUT here's how it could have happened.

If Dean were played by Larry the Cable Guy  
"Sorry, Sam. Ya gotta get r done."

If Sam and Dean were played by Bill and Ted  
"As Dean watched his brother and Michael fall into the pit he said "Be excellent to each other."

If Sam were played by Chuck Norris  
Lucifer found out the hard way it was a mistake to screw with Chuck Norris' body.

If Michael were a rabid sports fan.  
"Let's get this game going." (OMG--that's not far from how they really wrote Michael)

If Dean were played by Ellen Ripley of Aliens  
"Get away from him you bitch."

If Michael were played by Jeff Foxworthy  
"If your favorite interior decorator uses just fire, blood and bones, you might be possessed by Lucifer.

If Castiel were played by Mr. Rogers and he approached both Dean and a possessed Sam  
"We must get along. Won't you be good neighbors?"

Dean groaned loudly looked Sam in his possessed eyes and said "Rock, paper, scissors. Whoever wins ganks him."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Beholder2b for being the beta.


End file.
